Far Away
by Larkspur18
Summary: Sena'iris is an Atlantean girl,with a complicated past and a dark future.By,why is the Green Lantern Corps after her?What really happened to the red Martian,Te'maa and how did her twin dissappear?Also,why does Aquaman want to hook her and Kaldur up?Rated T,because of coarse language and violence.
1. On the Land

Each and every Green Lantern of the Guardian space stood in grave silence as sergeant Kilowog and other three Green Lanterns walked in the large room,carrying a Lanterns created an aisle for them,bowing their heads in respect.

The Guardian stood in a semi-circle as the four Green Lanterns paced the stark black casket in front of ,on a flower bed laid a female Green Lantern in her uniform,but without her once red skin was paling,becoming an unpleasant shade of pink.

"We all mourn for Green Lantern Te'maa of Sector 2814,who fought bravely to her very end."Guardian Ganthet spoke,breaking the devastating silence."As many of you might know,her power Ring never returned to Oa and we are not picking up any radiations of where it might be."Guardian Appa Ali Apse spoke,always being more professional.

"In the worst case it was destroyed."He said,making a few of the rookies gasp in shock.

*Meanwhile,in Poseidonis*

She sat quietly on a bench,looking over at the kids let out a heavy sigh,envying their naiveness when King Orin swam up to her and sat beside her.

_"To be young again..."_He mused,smilling at the objects of her envy.

"_My King!I-"_She began,jumping off the bench to bow._"Arise Sena'iris."_He said and placed a hand on her shoulder."I have come to announce your new mission."He explained._"Mission?My King,you should know I quit Queen Mera's-"_She began only to be caught off again,_"Oh no!It has not to do with with your magic-mostly.I involves your old friend."_He said with a rose a black eyebrow,her stark black hair making a halo around her head as water rushed through it.

_"On the land my King?"_She smilled at her knowingly and started pacing towards the palace,his arms woven behind his felt her blood starting to creep up her cheeks and her right eye twicthing.

_'Sometimes he just knows too much!'_She thought annoyed.

*A few days later*

Sena'iris stood in front of the ornate zeta-tube that led to the land-and the people that lived more she thought about it,the more nervous she felt about Orin swam towards her,having done chatting with the guards.

_"Do not worry."_He said placing a hand upon her shoulder._"The land-dwellers are not very bad-unless you are asked to eat sea food."_He mumbled quickly,a sickening feel washing over both of took a deep breath and walked into the tube along with her King.

The sensation was.. .Her molecules separated painlessly,but little by little,as they fell back into place she started feeling eyes stung and she slowly realised that the salt water of the ocean wasn't being teleported along with her.

Somewhere far away,she heard an odd voice announce her King's arrival on the other later her eyes started functioning again,only too be blinded by the intense adjusted to it in less than a second,though.

She was in a large,rather crowded were no windows,she realised with a start.

_"Sena'iris,welcome to ."_Her King said in ignoed him and looked around the she could spot Kaldur'ahm,a yellow flash passed her and she felt a hand on her jumped a bit and turned to the source of the hand only to see a red headed boy around her age,with green eyes and freckled suddenly felt a little naked,when she noticed how heavily dressed he wore a long sleeved white shirt under a red button down short sleeved red shirt and the other hand,she was in a pale blue clothing that only covered her chest and shoulder area and a dark blue knee lenght form-fitting spandex piece.

"Looking good, go out and talk?"He asked and winked."I,uhhh-"She stammered nervously at the energetic land dweller as she caught a glimpse of pale blond in the corner of her spun around faster than anyone expect to see Kaldur standing behind the sofa,staring at the Atlantean duo in disbelief.

"My King!And..."He trailed off as his eyes landed on ,she deffinately felt naked now."Kaldur'ahm."She said and bowed in acknowledgedment.

"Damnit,he always gets the hot ones!"The red-headed exclaimed and got elbowed by a tall blond girl.

"Maybe if you didn't freak her out!"She boy just rubbed his side and glared at ignored their bickering and started walking towards her.

"You...my King,what is all this?"He asked as he stood in front of Sena'iris.

"After the happenings of your last visit to Poseidonis,I...figured..."He started confident but finished uneasily,feellin small under Kaldur and Sena'iris's stares.

"...you would need some support..."He continued feelling like running to avoided the imaginary daggers Sena'iris was throwing at were both flushed with embarassment as they exchanged glances.

"So this is what it was all about..."Sena'iris narrowed her eyes thoughtfully,but Orin mistook it as a glare and backed away from her.

"Ah,well...what can a little time here do?"She asked mostly herself.

"Umm..."A small voice came from the rest of the group,breaking the stare contest Kaldur and Orin were having and Sena'iris's inner chattered.

"Hey,Kaldur,why don't you introduce your friend?"A boy with sun glasses seemed young,but then again maybe he was just short...

"Sena'iris,this is boy you met a while ago is Wally,the one standing next next to him is this,is M'gaan and Conner."He said,pointing their faces.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."She said and bowed her head.M'gaan floated towards her and started chatting away,the Atlantean barely keeping up.

"Well,she seems to be fitting in perfectly."Orin 'iris turned just a bit and grinned at King of Atlantis paled and practically ran back to Atlantis.

"One of these days,I swear,he shall meet the public humiliation of his life."Sena'iris said,while dramatically clenching her blinked once,taken aback by the vow,while the rest of the Team chuckled.

"Sooooo,any nicknames you go by?"Robin asked from the armchair he was sitting on with his laptop."Like,Sena or Iris?"

"Diti."She answered,looking a bit raised an eyebrow both to the answer and to the reaction.

"You see,I had a twin sister and when we were kids they called us 'Aphroditi'.She was Aphro,I was Diti."She explained while fidgeting."Why?"Robin asked again,humorously."Beats me...I guess we were pretty kids!"She said and grinned,causing a round of laughter from the teens.

*Meanwhile in Beijin*

A blonde girl around 16 sat at her plush red throne,absently petting the panther beside looked around the red walls of the room,searching for a painting."Soon,little sis..."She growled and narrowed her eyes."Soon,we shall be reunited..."She growled again.


	2. Discovering anime

"So,how's living in the Cave seem so far?"M'gaan asked as she fell into step with Sena'iris,who was heading to the kitchen.

"It is very nice,actually…It just…it feels pretty odd."She answered.

"Yeah,it seemed weird to me too,at first."M'gaan said."Hey,do you want me to make you a sandwich or something?"She asked.

"No,I just had breakfast."The other girl answered as they both walked into the living room.

"Good Morning,Conner."They both said in course,the Atlantean had to keep herself from bowing,as she was just getting used to the less formal lifestyle of the Team.

Conner grunted in response and resumed watching the Saturday mechanic voice announced Wally's arrival after a few seconds.

"Hello,Beautiful…and Conner."He said leaning into M'gaan who just walked around Sena'iris to avoid the speedster.

"Hello Wally."Sena'iris red-headed grinned at her and then noticed what Conner was watching.

"Wait,he's watching cartoons?"He asked Sena'iris.

"Well,Robin told me he used to watch the static…"Sena'iris trailed off.

"Yes,he does."Conner said annoyed."For the last time,I didn't call you an 'it'!"Wally exclaimed and threw his arms in exasperation.

"So,Beautiful,what do you have for lunch?"Wally asked M'gaan.

"Flirt mode engaged…again."Robin mused as he walked out of the zeta tube,the mechanic voice confirming his arrival."Dude!"Wally shouted.

"Oh,c'mon,Walls,just pointing out the obvious."Robin said in defense.

"Y'know,I think Bats is sending us on a mission today."The hacker said and sat down next to Conner.

"Oh,hey,Dee!"He added and smiled at the raven haired girl.

"Dee?"Sena'iris and M'gaan asked together-Sena'iris in confusion and M'gaan about to laugh.

"Well,Diti doesn't sound very human-ish,so Dee is better."Robin explained.

"B-but I like Diti!"Sena'iris countered."Not feeling the aster."Robin commented in mock dissapointment."Dee."He added.

"Shhh."Conner cut other four teens looked from him to the TV sighed,"Really,Supey?Cartoons?"Wally asked."No,this is anime."Conner answered sternly."What the difference between cartoons and anime ?"Wally asked sarcastically.

"Anime is an Asian animated series or movie,whereas cartoons are Western producton."Sena'iris explained,earning a looks from the others."W-what?Did I say something wrong?"She asked."Uh,no."Wally said."Just didn't expect you to know that."Robin added."But she's right."Conner said.

"Hey,what anime is that anyway?"Robin asked."*Bleach."Conner said."Uh-huh…so what about Iris?"Robin asked the Atlantean,changing the subject.

"Why not Sena?"Wally offered.

"What about Aphrodite?"M'gaan chimed in.

"What about'shut up'?"Conner said,making everyone jump.

"I actually like Aphrodite…I think."Sena'iris said.

"Aphrodite it is!"Robin exclaimed just as the main character of Conner's anime got stabbed.

"Okay,eww."Wally mused,

"Wait,how can a person bleed this much?"Sena'iris-now Aphrodite- asked,moving towards the couch."It's anime."M'gaan said.

"So?*Tite Kubo should know that no human being can bleed like that."Robin said.

"Not all of us are geniuses."Wally mused."Sure you aren't."Robin said."Dude!"Wally exclaimed as M'gaan laid a plate of pancakes on the coffee rushed to the couch and started devouring the pancakes.

"Keep your mouth shut when you-"Conner started to chastise when a character with veeeery big breasts came when her breast did.

All of the boys' mouth were hanging,while M'gaan and Aphrodite looked down to their own then the mechnic voice announced Artemis' arrival to the Cave.

"Hey guys."She greeted,receiving no response at all."I said,hey guys!"She repeated a bit annoyed."Shh!"Wally hished.

"Uh…."Artemis went as she from the guys to the girls who were sunk in the corner of the room,facing the wall.

"What,exactly,are you doing?"She asked."They boys were watching Bleach,and then Matsumoto came up and welll….I feel too small…"Aphrodite explained,never turning to face anything else.M'gaan nodded meekly and warped her arms across her chest."Too small…"She repeated.

"So,you sunk in your emo corner?"Artemis asked and the two girls nodded.

"Oh please they ca-OH MY GOD!"Artemis exclaimed as she turned to the TV.

"Too small,indeed…"Artemis mused sad as she sunk in the corner along with the other two.

"Hey what's an emo corner?"Wally sked and turned to the girls."Ohh I see."He said.

"Oh,hey Artemis."Robin greeted,having just seen the archer."Did you bring it?"He asked,bring Artemis out of her moodiness."Oh yes!"She said and rushed to the paper bag she was carrying.

"Bring what?"Wally asked as he got up."Watermellons!"Artemis and Robin exclaimed.

"Watermelons?"Conner asked as he turned off the TV."Don't ever speak of watermelons to me again…"M'gaan said moodily.

"Oh grow a pair…"Robin said."Don't ever tell us this again either…"Aphrodite said just as moodily."Ummm…you do realize that Boobs-err Matsumoto is just a fictional character right?"Wally said.

"Well,yeah actually…"M'gaan said as she exchanged glances with Aphrodite."I'm over it!"They both exclaimed and jumped up.

"Good we wait for Kaldur-"Artemis started when the mechanic voice chimed in"-uh there he is."She finished and searched for a knife.

"Hey,Kal we're eating watermelons!"Robin called out.

"Watermelons."Kaldur asked/stated.

"May I ask why we're eating such a godly plate?"He asked sarcastically."Ha-ha-ha."Wally said."It's just that it's so warm today and the A/c's broken down."Robin explained as Artemis started handing out the large sighed at the cheery atmosphere and took a bite off his slice.

"Ooh,ooh!We're sooo watching Bleach after this!"Wally exclaimed."Right!"Robin said as he threw away his eaten slice and jumped on the couch.

"Just let me connect these two…"He said as he started typing down ferociously on his 3D computer."And…there!"He said as the next episode of bleach came up on the TV rest of the Team sat down at the couch and watched as the episode progressed,leaving Kaldur questioning what was going on.

At some point,Red Tornado walked into see what this ruckus was all ,unfortunately,he came right when Matsumoto was up this and the Team,he walked out of the room,not even bothering to ask what was going on.

"I'm confused."M'gaan stated."Why does Ichigo have a hollow inside him?"She asked."I was wondering as well."Kaldur said."Oh,please it's so simple…"Wally mumbled."Shh!"Conner hished.

"Umm,hey…"Aphrodite began."Didn't you huys had training with Black Canary?Around,half an hour ago?"She asked,leaving the others pale.

"Run bitch run!"Artemis exclaimed as she ran out of the room with Wally.

"That was so slow Aphrodite!"Robin shouted and ran out of the room as well.

"Aphrodite?"Kaldur asked M'gaan as they too started running.

"You see…"M'gaan started to explain.

"Humpf…monkeys…"Conne grunted and walked out of the room calmly.

"And thus leaves me all alone with Bleach…"Aphrodite said and rubbed her hands deviously.

~Somewhere in Beijin~

"That bitch has giant boobs!"The blonde girl exclaimed as she stared hard at the TV screen."Damn,I need to grow."

***Bleach:Japanse anime created by Tite Kubo**

***Tite Kubo:Creator of Bleach**


End file.
